


Kitten to Protect

by Merfilly



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: As Selina contemplates Holly's place in her life...





	Kitten to Protect

Selina brushed Holly's hair out of her face, then slowly moved away from the sleeping girl. She was glad to not be alone — as alone as she could ever be with a swarm of cats around her — but it also meant she had a responsibility.

She could not let Holly fall prey to the streets again. Somehow, she needed to give Holly the chance to grow strong, and that meant settling down for a time.

Maybe Ted would be willing to come give a few pointers? That would be nice, and give Selina romance.

She would do this, and thrive.


End file.
